


let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

by danthezijn



Series: 10 Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring Nathan Drake, Christmas, Christmas Movies, Established Relationship, Introvert Rafe Adler, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: ‘The Grinch’ started playing on the screen, and Nate couldn’t help but compare Rafe to the green creature.Rafe wasn’t amused when he voiced this out loud.





	let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt:
> 
> Person A and Person B watching cheesy Christmas films together

“You’re free to go back out there, if you want. I’m not stopping you.”

 

Rafe grumbled as he slid further down the couch. “If there’s anything I don’t need right now, it’s for you to think you’re funny.”

 

Nate just smiled, taking the bowl of popcorn he just prepared and sitting down a bit away from Rafe on the couch. He put the popcorn in between them. When he pressed play on the remote, Rafe just slid further down the couch. ‘The Grinch’ started playing on the screen, and Nate couldn’t help but compare Rafe to the green creature.

 

Rafe wasn’t amused when he voiced this out loud.

 

‘The Grinch’ was followed with ‘Home Alone’, which was followed by ‘A Christmas Story’. By the fifth movie, Rafe was finally cheered up enough to actually snark back and was practically sitting on Nate’s lap.

 

When the movie ended, Nate wrapped his arms around Rafe’s waist to prevent him from starting the next. He kissed his neck and mumbled, “I’m sorry you couldn’t go back home to have some rest like you wanted to. I know you needed it.”

 

Rafe just sighed and relaxed. He leaned into the touch and grabbed Nate’s hand, kissing his knuckles. “It’s alright,” he said. “Spending the night with you has been pretty great. I guess you’ve become such great comfort to me that I can recharge even though you’re here.”

 

Nate hid a smile in his neck, ignoring the wetness in his eyes. Rafe seemed to take that as his sign to start singing ‘Let it snow’, and Nate couldn’t agree more.

 

‘Let it snow’, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of the 10 Days of Christmas
> 
> i was supposed to post this Wednesday, but life kinda got in the way. then thursday i had to travel back home and didn't have time to post anything again. i'm kind of sad that this is so short, but i didn't want this to become too forced. it was a hard one. i'm so tired. someone help me.
> 
> an apology to [BelowTheSurface](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BelowTheSurface/pseuds/BelowTheSurface), whom i kinda promised possesive!Nate in this christmas fic. i just didn't really think it would fit. i promise i'll write you a nate/rafe fic with it though! (sometime in the future)
> 
> personally, i really think rafe is an introvert that needs time alone to recharge. in nate he found someone that actually helps him with that. as an introvert, i can assure you that nothing is more amazing than finding someone that doesn't only suck up all your energy to be around, but who actually helps you recharge when you're around them. 
> 
> from now on i'll continue posting one fic a day until i'm done, no matter what. 
> 
> all mistakes are my own


End file.
